reality_show_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entering the house
Entering the house is the 1st episode in the series. Episode 1 Story " Welcome To Aiduky's Big Brother!" says the host, Aiduky." This season 14 house guests will be locked inside the Big Brother House competing for power, fame, and the grand prize of 1 million dollars! Our first contestant is Linda Daler! Come on out Linda!" (Linda walks out from behind the stage.) "Hi, World I am being adventurous and trying this out. Wish me luck guys!" Linda says. (Linda is 57 and works at a grocery store) Linda stands by the door to the house and waits for the next houseguests. " Next up is Bobbie Brown!" Aiduky says. Bobbie Brown walks onto the stage with a big smile. (Bobbie is 21 and is a farmer) The Next 2 up were Christy Cridar and Alex Farley. (Christy Cridar is 24, an intern for a reality show. Alex Farley is 18, unemployed.) "Ok, you 4 may enter the Big Brother House!" Aiduky said. The 4 houseguests squealed as they ran into the house. Linda was behind the others because she is older than them and doesn't get a lot of exercise. The house was giant and looked like an average mansion. There was a yellow room and a green room. (The decision of the room they pick will impact their games.) The 4 houseguests each pick the green room. They All looked at the memory wall and tried to find each other's faces to get to know each other and bond. ( Letters in bold for diary room) Linda: I was very uncomfortable being around the younger people. Hopefully, I get to know them so they don't nominate me! ''' "Ok let's introduce the next 4!" The next 4 were Julia Penn, Robin James, Ellie Teriwa, and Riah Fanner. (Julia Penn, 32, realtor. Robin James, 47, secret service. Ellie Teriwa, 23, Dancer. Riah Fanner, 19, youtuber.) They all squealed as they walked in except for Robin. " Would you stop squeaking like mice and shut up!" Robin told them. They ignored him and met all of the other people in the green room. They all picked beds in the green room. Robin does not like to interact with people so he picked the yellow room. '''Robin: I am part of the secret service. I don't like people but I need the fame and the money so I signed up for this. Even though I might not align with anyone I will win all the comps and win the money. They will fall one by one! MWA HA HA HA HA! Julia: Robin is an outcast. He's an easy target to get out. Actually, I shouldn't be strategizing already. I just got here. The Final contestants were Gina Diaz, Melony Diaz, Roberto Jehada, Alan Fisher, Danny Miller, and Valerie Greene. (Gina Diaz, 22, Model. Melody Diaz, 22, unemployed. Roberto Jehada, 18, unemployed. Alan Fisher, 72, retired veteran. Danny Miller, 21, Musician. Valarie Greene, 20, youtuber.) The final 6 entered the house. Gina and Melody were twins and wanted a mostly quiet room for themselves so they picked the yellow room. The other 4 picked the green room. Gina and Melody are talking about girl stuff when Robin gets annoyed and walks into the kitchen. Robin: Well I have my first nomination set, Gina and Melody. Gina: I feel like Melody and I are targets because we're twins. I love my sis and all but I need to evict her at least before final 5. " Hey, guys what do you guys all do for your jobs?" Riah said. " I don't have a job." Alex says. " Its not really a job but im a youtuber." says Valerie. "Ok Valarie can you come to the living room with me?" "Ok" Riah: I called Valerie over because we can make a youtuber alliance because we're both youtubers! " So Valarie, I'm a youtuber also so do you want to make an alliance?" Riah says to Valarie. "Sure! You have to promise that you won't blindside me or anything though ok?" Valarie tells her. "Ok, I promise!" Robin: While I was in the kitchen I heard Riah talking to Valarie about an alliance. Now I have two more targets. Bleep, now I have to actually choose between my nominees when I win HOH! The camera goes back to Aiduky and he says " Well that's all for this installment of Aiduky's Big Brother! Next time the HOH twist will be revealed and the HOH will also be crowned. Tune in next time for BIG BROTHER!" Contestants * Linda Daler http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Daler * Bobbie Brown http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Bobbie_Brown * Cristy Cridar http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Christy_Cridar?venotify=created * Alex Farley http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Farley?venotify=created * Julia Penn http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Julia_Penn * Robin James http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_James * Ellie Teriwa http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Teriwa?venotify=created * Riah Fanner http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Riah_fanner?venotify=created * Gina Diaz http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Gina_Diaz?venotify=created * Melody Diaz http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Melody_Diaz?venotify=created * Roberto Jehada http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Roberto_Jehada?venotify=created * Alan Fisher http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Fisher?venotify=created * Danny Miller http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Miller?venotify=created * Valarie Greene http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Valarie_Greene?venotify=created | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}